<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Work Husband by hideeho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805906">Work Husband</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideeho/pseuds/hideeho'>hideeho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chim is the Prank King, Day Five of Eddie Week, Eddie Diaz Week 2020, Eddie is not amused, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Hurt Eddie, M/M, Minor Injuries (everyone is fine), Prompt: Idiot Husbands, Soft Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideeho/pseuds/hideeho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What...what have you done with Buck?” Eddie is going to kill him for messing with his phone. No, that’s too extreme. He’s going to maim him. Just a little. </p><p>“Check under H,” Chim offers helpfully, shooting a look over to Hen with a smirk. </p><p>Why the hell would he be under—</p><p>Then he sees it. </p><p> <i>Husband.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1511</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Work Husband</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie has never bothered to put a password on his phone.</p><p>It’s not because he’s an old man, no matter how much Buck might try to argue to the contrary. It’s definitely not because he’s a damn fool trying to get his stuff stolen as Athena had so gently suggested.</p><p>It’s just easier, especially when Christopher is always stealing it to play some game or another.</p><p>Okay, maybe he is a bit of a damn fool for leaving his phone around to charge when he works with a troll like Chim. No, he definitely is.</p><p>This is on him.</p><p>“What have you done to my contacts,” he glowers, briefly considering the ramifications of throwing it at his head as Chim sniggers.</p><p>“I’ve improved them, of course! They were far too formal. Where is the love?”</p><p>“They’re <em>names</em>, Chim. How can they be too formal?”</p><p>“You wrote out ‘In Case of Emergency’ for your emergency contact,” Chim laments, shaking his head dramatically.</p><p>“My last name is Diaz. You really think I’m going to list ICE in my contacts?”</p><p>“Ah, point.”</p><p>“What...what have you done with Buck?” Eddie is going to kill him for messing with his phone. No, that’s too extreme. He’s going to maim him. Just a little.</p><p>“Check under H,” Chim offers helpfully, shooting a look over to Hen with a smirk.</p><p>Why the hell would he be under—</p><p>Then he sees it.</p><p>
  <em>Husband.</em>
</p><p>He can feel his face grow warm even as he schools his face.<em> “Why?”</em></p><p>“Because we all know he’s your work husband, boo,” Hen answers for him, smirking from behind her magazine. If he had any doubt she had helped him with this now he knows for sure.</p><p>“He’s not my work husband,” he argues defensively, a tired voice in the back of his head reminding him that this is exactly what they want.</p><p>“Oh really,” Chim sing-songs, “You’re attached at the hip. You finish each other’s sentences. You work out together. You eat together. You <em>shop</em> together.”</p><p>“You talk about your kid together,” Hen adds to Chim’s nod of approval. He is thirty-three years old; he is not going to stick his tongue out at them. No matter how badly he wants to.</p><p>“Put it back,” Eddie demands.</p><p>“Nope,” Chim retorts with a smack of his lips.</p><p>“Chim.”</p><p>“Eddie.”</p><p>“What are you two bickering about,” Bobby asks as he comes up the stairs, looking like he’s still trying to decide whether he really wants to know.</p><p>“Chim changed the contacts in Eddie’s phone,” Hen explains, putting down her magazine to watch the show.</p><p>“You didn’t have it password protected,” Bobby asks to a chorus of Chim and Hen’s laughter.</p><p>“I hate you all,” he sulks, throwing a pillow at Chim’s head before deciding to head to the gym.</p><p>“We love you too,” Chim calls out after him. “Just remember, if you need me I’m under Mr. April!”</p><p>He puts a password on his phone.</p><p>Even Chris is surprised it took him so long.</p><p>He changes everyone back. Almost.</p><p>He doesn’t really have an excuse for why he hasn’t put Buck’s name back, but every time he goes to do it he has an excuse to do anything else. After a while he gets used to searching for Husband whenever he sends a text. For one tiny second he gets to pretend that he belongs to someone, that someone chose him.</p><p>So he keeps it and no one needs to know except him.</p><p>It’s not weird. Why would it be weird?</p><p>Besides, no one has to know.</p><p>Until a moving van runs straight into the side of his truck; his head creating a bloodied spider web of glass as his head smashes against the driver’s side window.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p>“Sir? Sir? Can you hear me?”</p><p>He’s an ambulance. Why is he in an ambulance? These people aren’t right. He’s supposed to be with the 118, not the 116. He tries to sit up, his stomach churning sharply as his vision blurs.</p><p>“Lay still, sir. You’ve been in an accident.”</p><p>No, that’s not right. He responds to accidents. “My ‘ead. Hurts,” he tries, his tongue thick and heavy in his mouth.</p><p>“We’re on our way to the hospital. We found your phone at the scene. Is there anyone we should call?”</p><p>He didn’t want to worry abuela. Pepa would be at work. Buck would come. Buck would come to the hospital. “‘Uck. Buck,” he forces out, offering his thumb to let them into his phone. “I’m sorry, I don’t see a Buck here.”</p><p>His head feels funny. He wants to sleep. Buck will come. They just need to call Buck. Why can’t they find Buck?</p><p>Oh.</p><p>He thinks he might be laughing. Is it funny? He’s not sure.</p><p>“Husband. He’s under husband.”</p><p>He wants to ask if they’ve found him, but everything hurts. It’s easier to go back to sleep.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p>Waking up sucks, but he supposes it’s better than the alternative. He groans as he fights to open his eyes. He feels like he was hit by a truck.</p><p>It takes him a few moments to remember that he was.</p><p>“Hey, hey, you’re okay,” a soft voice says, a hand coming to grip his own. He knows that voice. Buck. It’s Buck. He knew he’d come.</p><p>“Buck?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m here.”</p><p>Eddie finally manages to open his eyes. The light hurts, but it’s worth it to see Buck looking back at him.</p><p>“I got hit.”</p><p>“I can see that,” Buck laughs, but he looks tired. Worried. He didn’t mean to make him worried.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Why are <em>you</em> sorry,” Buck asks, scrunching his face up in confusion. It makes his birthmark dance a little. He realizes then that he may be on drugs.</p><p>“Don’t know. Just am.” Feels like he should be. “I’m glad you’re here.”</p><p>“Where else would I be? I hear we’re married after all.”</p><p>Eddie groans, trying to roll away from him, but Buck won’t let him, holding firm to his hand. Calloused fingers are brushing hair away from his forehead and he settles against the touch.</p><p>“Chim’s fault.”</p><p>“That you got hit?”</p><p>“That you’re my husband.”</p><p>“That makes absolutely no sense, but sure, it’s Chim’s fault,” Buck agrees, his hand playing with Eddie’s hair. “I should tell you, I didn’t correct them. The doctors. They gave me updates on how you were doing, because they thought we were married. I know that’s probably messed up, but your family wasn’t here and I just needed to know how you were.”</p><p>“It’s okay. I like you being my husband,” Eddie drawls, his face a lazy grin as he rubs Buck’s knuckles with his thumb. Buck would be a good husband. Buck would never leave. He is definitely on drugs, but he doesn’t care. Buck is holding his hand and playing with his hair and it’s nice. It’s nice to pretend for just a while longer. “But I can change it if you want. If it makes you uncomfortable.”</p><p>“That might be kind of awkward,” Buck says, pulling his hand away from Eddie’s hair to grab his phone. Eddie moans pitifully at the loss. “It might be awkward,” he continues, ignoring Eddie’s pouting, “seeing that I’ve already changed your name in my phone. It only seemed fair.”</p><p>Husband. He’s listed as husband.</p><p>It’s nice.</p><p>It’s very nice.</p><p>“You should kiss me.”</p><p>He’s being stupid. He’s being bold and reckless and throwing caution to the wind. Who did he think he was? Buck?</p><p>But Buck is <em>right there</em>. He came. He cares. He’s holding his hand and he just wants to kiss him.</p><p>
  <em>Why isn’t Buck kissing him?</em>
</p><p>Because he doesn’t want to.</p><p>Because he doesn’t like him like that and he has ruined <em>everything</em>. Chris is never going to forgive him—</p><p>And oh, Buck is kissing him. Soft lips, warm breath, the tentative feel of a tongue seeking entrance. Access fucking granted.</p><p>Eddie grabs a fistful of Buck’s shirt, pulling him towards him with more strength than he knew he had at the moment.</p><p>The kiss is everything. It’s everything and not nearly enough. He wants it all. He wants anything Buck will give him.</p><p>“Would you look at that, Hen? They’re still in the honeymoon phase,” Chim’s voice calls from the door.</p><p>“Want me to kill him,” Buck mutters against his lips, desperately trying to catch his breath.</p><p>“Yes, but not until you’ve kissed me again.”</p><p>His husband is an <em>excellent</em> kisser.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are appreciated! I'm also on <a href="agentlemuse.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> if you want to say hi!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>